poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Boara Boara (LAoTaP)/Transcript
This is the Transcript of Boara Boara (LAoTaP). episode starts at an island. A box washes on shore and when it opens, Timon comes out on skis, while Pinkipoo is on Mermadonna's back Timon: ♪ HEY! Jingle Bells... ♪ Pinkipoo: ♪ ..Jingle bells.... ♪ Mermadonna: ♪ Jingle all the way. ♪ Pumbaa: ♪ Oh, what fun it is to ride... ♪ Timon: ♪ In a one-horse open sleeeeeiiiigh. ♪ skis up to a tree Timon: Hey..! Pumbaa: Hey, Timon. Look at the size of this snowflake. Foiletta: Uh, that's not a snowflake. looks at her Ryan F-Freeman: It's a starfish. facepalms then skis off the tree pass Pumbaa. Timon goes into the box and comes out on a surfboard. He plays a tune on the guitar Timon: A wiki-wacky weekend is what's in store for we~ A wiki-wacky weekend~ Ryan and Pumbaa: Guess we're not gonna ski~ Timon: That's right, you two. Instead of hittin' the slopes. plays a note Foiletta: We'll hit the beach. Timon: Exactly! Pinkipoo: Pumbaa a coat hanger Here, put on this sarong. Pumbaa: What sarong? (What's a-wrong) Timon: Nothin'! What's a wrong with you? Foiletta and Timon laugh, while Pinkipoo and Ryan rolls their eyes Timon: Oh, the classics never die. Ryan F-Freeman: They never do, don't they? nods Robbinyu: Uh, Timon, what are you doing? rummaged through the suitcase, he pulled out a red cloth with yellow owers and tosses it to Pumbaa. He also gets a sombrero and sunglasses Pumbaa: Ahhh, this is the life, Timon. inhales then exhales Meg Griffin: Fresh ocean air, lush vegetation and not a soul to be seen for miles around. Gleam: Well said, Meg. tribe natives are spying on Pumbaa, and were mumbling about something, back to Timon and friends, Timon was unpacking Timon: Our own unspoiled tropical paradise, untainted by the outside world. Liam: Yes, sir. sips his pineapple drink Blizzaria: When it comes to a day in the beach, we do things right, Pumbaa. Timon: Right, Pumbaa? is gone Pinkipoo: Pumbaa? Meg Griffin: Where did he run off to? Timon: Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Pumbaa!! around, panicked Ryan F-Freeman: I am sure he is not done some tricks with Maple. chatters his teeth and shakes, dropping his pineapple drink in the process Timon: PUMBAA!! Nodoka: We have to find him. Pumbaa is tied to a plate with an apple in his mouth. The three natives pull out their knives and cut onions and they land on the plate beside him. Then, the Native Chief shows up from his hut, climbs onto the table, looks at Pumbaa then hits the three natives on the head The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. You goofs! points at a giant gold idol of a warthog, Pumbaa spits the apple out of his mouth Pumbaa: Does this mean I'm no longer the main course? Timon, he cuts a few vines Timon: Take courage, Pumbaa, ol pal. I, Timon, your fearless friend will find and rescue you. Foiletta: Don't cut the.... cuts the vine he is holding Foiletta: ....Other vine you're holding. falls. He is trying to keep the alligator jaws open. He uses a stick for support Timon: You've got to be brave. fails and the alligator's jaw snap shut. Next, Timon lifted up a boulder Timon: You've got to be strong! also fails, the boulder crushes him. At the grass Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, grass. comes out Timon: You've got to be.... kidding. Liam: Look over there. Foiletta: It's Pumbaa. see the natives bowing to Pumbaa like he is the king Meg Griffin: Look like the natives think Pumbaa is their king. was bowing to Pumbaa Liam: Pinkipoo, what are you doing? others were bowing as well, except for Ryan, Meg and Liam Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I think we're the only ones left with Timon. nods. Timon walks up to Pumbaa Timon: Hello, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Timon. Thank goodness, you're here. Timon: Uh-huh. Pumbaa: I've been trying to get these guys to let me go, but they won't stop waiting on me hand and foot. Timon: Will this nightmare ever end? Pure torture I can see. And look. up a plate and tastes the sauce You're almost out of tartar sauce. Seems I got here just in the nick of time. angrily snaps the plate in half Pumbaa: Say, you're not sore, are you? Timon: Sore? Why should I be sore? Foiletta: You only had us worried sick. Timon: She's right! I thought you were bacon. Instead I find you living high and a hog. Now, take off this silly shamble. takes off the crown and throws it, which breaks when it hits the ground The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. Capture him! natives throw spears which forms a fence around the two heroes Timon: Now what? Pinkipoo: I think you've displeased them. Pumbaa: He's right. Timon: Displeased them? Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. Oh contrair. You are way off. Can you not see what is happening here? gets thrown to a basket of flowers and the natives give him jewels Timon: Because of my leadership qualities and vast intellect, they have decided to make me king instead of you. And of course, I will go along with it. And do you know why? Robbinyu: Why? Timon: Because I will do anything to help my best pal, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: You are a true friend, Timon. Timon: sigh I try. The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. TO THE MOUNTAIN! camera sees a volcano. The tribesmen carry Timon away Pumbaa: Say, where are they taking you? Timon: Properly off to some sort of coronation or pancake breakfast. Don't worry. I shall return. walk onto another part of the island Timon: Now as your royal person and leader and CEO and uh, basic good old fashioned emperor, I have but a few simple demands. First, I would like peace and harmony amongst all the tribes of the island. Yeah, that's good. And second, I'd like a million dollars or pearls or clams or boogalas... Actually, why'd you give me the million clams first and we'll do the peace and harmony amongst all the tribes second. That works out well. Oh, yeah, and third, I want a full-body fur brushing every morning with a nice stiff-bristled brush. Oooh. You know what, now that I think of it, why'd you give me the clams and the fur brushing first and second cause they're the easy ones and third, we'll do the peace and harmony amongst the tribe stuff. are at the top of the volcano Timon: So let's review, shall we? Get a pencil. First, we have the million clams. Then the morning fur brushing. The lifetime supply of grubs, the solid gold kayak, conga drum lessons, a bamboo hut with whirlpool bath.. And what was the last one? native puts an anchor next to Timon Timon: Oh. I remember now. The peace and harmony malarkey. native cuts the rope with scissors. Timon falls screaming Timon: Okay! Forget about the whirlpool bath! onto a plank What are you doing! Stop! plank Timon is on catches fire and Timon shoots up and cling onto the chief's staff Timon: Oh, I got lavaphobia! My skin's very sensitive to molten rock. native chief tries to shake Timon off but he clings on Timon: Please. You can't throw me in there. native chief shakes again. Timon screams and hangs on for his life Timon: I'll do anything! Anything! ANYTHING!!! Timon with Pumbaa and the tribe Timon: Here's your grub, I hope you choke! gets poked Pinkipoo: Timon, that's not a nice thing to say to King Pumbaa and the tribe. Ryan F-Freeman: Say something else. Timon: I mean, I'm Timon and I'll be your waiter. Here is your royal nourishment, oh mighty oh powerful Pumbaa. rings a bell. Later, Timon is cleaning the floor Timon: How degrading! Foiletta: Keep up with the cleaning or I'll curse you! Ryan F-Freeman: (to Timon) You know what she means. Timon goes to Pumbaa, who is having a mud bath Timon: I got you some extra mud for your bath! Pumbaa: Wow! You shouldn't have. Thanks, Timon. tosses the bucket of mud onto Pumbaa. Later, Timon is filing Pumbaa's hoof Pumbaa: You're doing a really great job, servant boy. whispers Sorry about this, Timon. lifts up the welding visor Timon: You're too kind, oh supreme royal big cheeseyness. I don't know how long I can keep this up, Pumbaa. We gotta get outta here. Pumbaa: We can't leave. Not yet. Timon: Why not? Robbinyu: You have to deal with Pumbaa's other hoof. Meg Griffin: That means.. Pumbaa: You haven't done my other hoof. looks at the camera, puts down the visor and gets the filler running. Later. A fire is burning then it is put out. The native chief comes and sees it The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. Big problem! Bungala, bungala. Big problem! Timon: What's up with shorty? Ryan F-Freeman: I think he needs some help. Native Chief brings it over to them The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. Restore fire! Mermadonna: I think he's telling you to make fire! Pumbaa: The yellow singing Mermaid's right! Timon: Don't look at me, you're the one wearing the "I'm the king of the jungle" hat. pulls on the vine and goes up in the air Pumbaa: Well, I guess it can't hurt to give it a try. puts his hoofs together and closed his eyes. When he opens them, he has fire in his eyes. Clouds swirl as the three natives bow and the chief spins his hands like rattles Blizzaria: worried I hope it works. strikes and the bowl has fire Pumbaa: I did it...I DID IT!!! I, DID IT!!! rain showers and puts the fire out Pinkipoo: Uh oh! Timon: You did it alright! Pinkipoo: I don't think you should've done that, Pumbaa. chief looks at the bowl and he is angry The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. Imposter! Pumbaa: We're in trouble! Ryan F-Freeman: Timon? grabs the crown and tosses it. The crown landed on the chief's head The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. GET THEM! Timon: Step on it! Foiletta: Run!! Pinkipoo: Leg it! and the others run with the natives in hot pursuit Pumbaa: It's a dead end! Ryan F-Freeman: You think? breaks to a stop. Sound of metal grinding is heared Pumbaa: What are we gonna do, everyone? Foiletta: I know a solution, but Timon has the idea. Timon: Yeah, and there's only one thing to do. Liam: And what's that? appears with some drums Timon: Samba! Mermadonna: SERIOUSLY!? SAMBA!? plays the drums. Pumbaa dances to the music. The natives dance as well. Timon plays the drums in a circle and squeezes a bird which makes a whistling sound. The natives keep on dancing and Timon turns on the radio which plays samba music. Timon stuffs the drums in a shuitcase and they run. The native chief sees the natives dancing The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. You goofs! hits the three with his staff. The natives take off their masks which turns out to be three guys who were wearing the native costumes Guy 1:You know, I had enough to hear with getting hit with that thing. Guy 2: Yeah. These "Be a native" weekends are no fun anymore. Guy 3: Let's get back to the university. toss the costumes aside and leave The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. Come back! Bungala, bungala. We'll lose our deposit! Pumbaa: I think we gave them the slip. Folletta: And then some. nods Timon: Looks that way. Come on. Let's head back to the beach before the whole day is wasted. a car drives past Timon Liam: Timon, are you okay? Timon: Developers... facepalms Oy! Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts